


Almost Did

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F'nor faces his consequences on a personal level</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Did

The hardest part of the recovery came after F'nor was conscious. Once his mind could process that he still lived, that the aching presence in his head truly was Canth, he had to face what he had nearly done to Brekke.

Looking up at her from their shared bed, he tried to find the right words, to explain that he had gone because Pern needed F'lar far more than himself.

She gently touched her finger to his lips, sad eyes meeting his with infinite understanding.

"I know."

F'nor closed his eyes, knowing in the depth of his heart, she understood.


End file.
